cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Noise on the Road
|caption 3 = 缺陷電力的 旂行準備 (Radio Noise on the Road)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Radio Noise on the Road is a Spectre Quest released for the 1st A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Accelerator collaboration event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Taiwanese version, the quest was labelled as Ultimate difficulty instead). Occurring some time after the events of Sexy Little Devil and Impostor Imagine Breaker, Accelerator is trying to get Last Order to calm down while they get a Gekota cookie. However, when he tries to grab her to slow her down, she disappears in a flash of light, before he too disappears in a flash of light. Soon, Accelerator finds himself in ALICE, and is soon approached by Esther Rosenthal, who also ended up there. They soon notice a commotion between Last Order and Belial. He starts using his abilities and the ground around him starts cracking, and he tells Belial to back off. Last Order tells them to stop, and the adapter tells Belial they think its all just a misunderstanding. Belial then tries to get Accelerator's attention and tells him they mean no harm to the girl. He mentions that Last Order seemed lost, and he was just trying to help; Last Order had refused to admit she was lost, which led to the commotion. Accelerator calms down, and Last Order insists that it was Accelerator that had disappeared earlier and not her, but apologizes for the mess. They discuss their situation, and after the events involving Kamijou Touma and Index that had occurred earlier they figured that Accelerator and Last Order would eventually return to their own world given enough time. Accelerator just remarks he wants to go back as soon as possible, but Last Order and Esther Rosenthal want to explore a bit when Belial offers to be a guide to ALICE. Accelerator protests, but Esther Rosenthal says they should enjoy it while they are there. He asks what happened to her sense of danger, but Belial insists there is nothing to worry about. Belial takes them to Kyo, but once there Last Order detects familiar electromagnetic waves. She runs off, and they find her with Misaka 10046. Esther Rosenthal asks what is going on, and Sen no Rikyu appears. He explains that he is dedicated to mastering the tea ceremony and spreading his teachings. He mentions that Misaka 10046 listened quite intently to him (probably due to his resemblance to a character in her world), and he invited her to join him. Last Order is annoyed that Misaka 10046 gets to be with him. Belial remarks that the two look like sisters. Last Order says she is willing to settle things with force, as her abilities have been improved in ALICE. Misaka 10046 responds by saying her abilities have likely improved as well. The two get in a fight, and Last Order manages to win. Misaka 10046 says that they never agreed that the winner would get to accompany Sen no Rikyu, and they start arguing again. Accelerator starts to get annoyed, and asks Sen no Rikyu how long the trip was going to take. Sen no Rikyu responds by saying that it would take several months. Misaka 10046 and Last Order are shocked, and stop their argument. The group then continues on exploring ALICE in First Place Ruler. Quest Overview 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| Battle= |-| Spectre= |-| 4= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * A Fateful Meeting: From the moment she found herself in ALICE, she was struck by his lovely figure. * Noise: It seems the abilities of electromasters have a heightened effect in ALICE. * Teaching the Way of Tea: While unable to accompany Sen no Rikyu this time, both have their hearts set on it. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Collab Spectres